I am not a stalker
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry learns that Malfoy's an Unspeakable. Clearly, the git is up to something! Bit of smut. So fyi on that ...


Harry was not a stalker.

He wasn't.

If he kept repeating this to himself, perhaps he could believe it. If Ron and Hermione knew where he was now...Well, they'd come get him for one thing and ...they'd call him a stalker.

Malfoy was up to something though. Harry had found out the night before that he got a job as an Unspeakable. Malfoy. Ex Death Eater. An Unspeakable. Clearly, he was up to something and as an Auror, Harry was only doing his job by sitting in Draco's office under his invisibility cloak.

He got in there late last night and had already searched the room. He found nothing incriminating besides some magazines in the door that had Harry's picture on them. It only led Harry to believe that whatever Draco was planning, had to do with him. The bastard.

It was nearing seven in the morning when the door opened and Malfoy stepped in, his nose buried in papers and made his way to his desk. That's all he did. Malfoy sat at his desk and read. Harry was curious about the paperwork but couldn't think of how to get it unless Malfoy left.

Instead, Harry tried to move his leg out from under himself. It had fallen asleep and became unbearable. His eyes kept glancing up to Malfoy but the latter didn't seem to notice anything. Harry got comfortable and felt his eyes grow heavy. He should have slept more...

Just then the door opened again and Parkison walked in carrying a bag of food and a smirk.

"Potter's off sick today," she said instead of hello and sat down on the only chair available. Draco glanced at her.

"Ok."

Pansy tapped her finger against his desk.

"Didn't you want to go see his office?" she asked.

AHA! Harry shouted inside his head. See? SEE? Obviously, he was right and he was going to take much enjoyment in telling Ron and Hermione so! Draco sighed and looked up at her.

"I wanted to talk to him, not spy on him," he said with a sneer. "I think I'm past that."

She put her nose in the air and sniffed.

"Fine. I brought you food and another magazine. They caught him with his shirt off this time, his hair is atrocious as usual."

Draco perked up at this and snatched the magazine out of her hand. She rolled her eyes. Draco made an odd choking noise which caused Pansy to smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," she said and waved as she pranced at the door.

Draco picked up his wand and locked the door from his desk and tossed it back down before his hand reached for his pants. He was unbuttoning them! Harry turned red. What. What was...Oh my wizard gods... Draco's pants fell to the ground and and his cock was standing erect. Draco wasted no time in slicking it with lube and sliding his hand up and down the shaft, squeezing the head periodically.

Harry felt his own cock stir. This was fucking hot. Draco was clearly getting off on a picture of him. He realized he was holding his breath and let it out. It didn't take much thinking before Harry decided to kick off his own pants and jerk off to Draco jerking off to a picture of Harry.

He was biting his lip so hard to keep from moaning he was sure he was bleeding. Draco had positioned the magazine next to his cock, precum rubbed off on it. Harry's eyes darted up to his face to find Draco's eyes were dark, his face flushed, his lips looking edible. When Draco moaned his name and shot cum all over the magazine, Harry came into his hand, silently cleaning it up and turning red. What just happened?

Draco was cleaning up as well and after the cleaning spells said, "Homenum Revelio."

Harry gasped as he felt the spell wash over him. Horrified he struggled to put on his pants, he had them pass his knees when Draco said, his voice shaking, "Show yourself before I call the Aurors."

Harry couldn't have that. So he dropped his pants and pulled off the cloak.

"Potter?"

Draco's eyes glanced down at Harry's waist. He smirked.

"Having fun are we?  
"I-you- I didn't-" Harry wasn't sure what he was trying to say and why was his face turning redder? Defeated he met Draco's gaze. "Do you always cast Homenum Revelio?"

Draco blushed this time.

"Yes, I do. It's uh...one of my fantasy's to have you watch me uh..." he trailed off, a hand in his hair. Harry smirked.

"You like being watched, Malfoy?"

He nodded.

"Then you should come to my place later," Harry said as he buttoned up. "I'm going to be there waiting for you."

And Harry hurriedly scampered out of the office.


End file.
